


Teacher

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Lessons challenge. Illyria's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

She had to learn where she had simply known.

She would need to understand: Hope, Joy, Love, Acceptance, Confusion, Grief. Hunger, Desire, Desperation, Gratitude, Pain.

She would learn how to speak with humans that they would understand, and be understandable. She would learn how a half-breed had come to command men who did not always obey. She would learn how desire that burned through skin could be contained by force of will.

But first she needed to learn to ask.

He said, "I'm probably the last man in the world to teach you what's right."

But he was the first.


End file.
